Sirius' story
by Elendor
Summary: It’s my story, a story about me. It’s a story for me and for him and for you. Sirius' Black is Growing up, and its time to look at it through the teenagers point of view.
1. shit simple

It's not that shit simple.  
  
It's not that shit simple at all.  
  
No, it's not as easy to walk that lane from childhood to owning a mortgage with a wife and two kids as they all make out.  
  
Trust me, I ought to know, I'm halfway down that path as it is. Somewhere around having the body of an adult and the wide eyes of a kid, that awkward time when you cant talk to your mum any more, your trying your hardest to be sold cigarettes and alcohol and you don't know how to act but you know what you want to do.  
  
Rebel, listen to angry music and have lots and lots of sex.  
  
Its at this time when your body's changing and your voice is growling and your trying to keep a social life and you get that first crush on somebody stupid and you grow out your hair and discover rock music and wear 'ridiculous' clothes and try on make up (just to see, you know?) and then realize that someone stupid has turned into a guy, one of your best friends no less, and your not sure when that happened, maybe its been there all along and you just didn't know, and your parents just don't understand and they NEVER listen to you and...  
  
Its then that they pile on the most important exams of your fuckin' life.  
  
I MEAN GIVE US A BREAK YOU SADISTIC BASTARDS!  
  
So yeah, that's what this story is about, it's a story about Rebellion, puberty, glam rock and poetry, growing up, playing games, kisses, boys and partying, school work, roller skates, detentions and running late, nail varnish, thunder storms, Saturdays and car alarms.  
  
It's my story, a story about me. It's a story for me and for him and for you.  
  
But mostly, it's a story about a group of friends, growing up and falling in love.  
  
It's that shit simple. 


	2. pink hair and sunny days

My name? Sirius Black. Sirius Horatio Black to be entirely honest, but if you don't tell, I wont.  
  
Me? Oh, I'm sixteen, 'sweet' sixteen, only I would say its more greasy, sweaty, spotty sixteen, yeah, that's it.  
  
Mm, yep, that's him, Remus Lupin, Remus 'I am the sex god' son-of-a-bitch Lupin, the one with pink coloured hair, well, yes, I know its brown now but not that summer it wasn't, the summer of '72  
  
The four of us had been staying at James', me, Pete, James and, of course, Remus, who out of school was the wildest of us all, you see, he had just discovered Brian Slade, or rather, Maxwell Demon, and had taken the man on to be his idol, you know, the hair cut, the make up, the too-tight clothes, that sort of thing, and you know what? He looked damn good in them, absolutely stunning, divine, a god amongst maggots. It was on that summer's day I looked at him as if for the first time, I mean REALLY look at him.  
  
Shit, was I in trouble?  
  
Remus was crushing on James at the time, that much was obvious, and as I watched him blatantly flirt back and forth with my BEST FRIEND I realized it was really getting to me, I mean, James was loving every minute of it, the attention he wasn't getting from Evans he could get no problem from Remus.  
  
I just sat there you know, not moving, watching Remus bat his eyes and James doing that god awful smirk he does that makes him look like a pimp from a bad 60's film.  
  
All he needs is the moustache.  
  
God, I was getting so jealous over nothing!  
  
I couldn't even bring myself to look away from them. At first I thought I must have just been pissed at James for paying Remus more attention than me, but when James whispered something into Remus' ear and Remus burst into one of those lovely fits of giggles he gets some times, well, I saw red.  
  
It was unbelievable, I'd never, ever, felt like this before, and I didn't like what It might mean, I wasn't ready for that sort of emotion, it was beyond me, I still wanted to run about getting muddy and pull on girls pigtails, but everyone else seemed to have grown up without me.  
  
The bastards.  
  
So that was the start of it, that was the exact moment I knew I was in a lot of trouble.  
  
Now its late November and nothings been said, well, I tell a lie, Remus caught me staring at them once and pulled me aside to tell me it was ok to be madly in love with JAMES, I mean, come on, JAMIE? He's like, my brother or something, that would just be sick.  
  
But that made it even worse, cause when Remus, all sugary sweet like, asked me if I liked James I screamed at him that I was straight and didn't care what 'queer bastards like him' did.  
  
The look on his face broke my heart, I felt it shatter, it had been as if I'd slapped him, and things between us haven't been the same since.  
  
Take tonight for example, tomorrow is the full moon and it's this night that ever since when? Second year, Remus has sneaked into mine, he hates to be alone when he feels vulnerable you see, he gets bad dreams, a combination of too many scary books, horror movies and his own personal nightmare, poor sod.  
  
I've yet to see him this term, and two full moons have past.  
  
I wonder if he goes in with James? Maybe.  
  
Another thing that's changed is that this year I have a girl friend, yeah, Katrina, she's this blonde girl from Slytherin, seventh year, she's really pretty actually. Amazing tits but...  
  
She's not what you'd call my type, now I know what you'll be saying, 'no Sirius, your type has balls' yeah yeah, all right, so I like ONE guy, but I'm still into lassies, I just don't know about Katrina, she's a bit of a slag really, she treats me like shit as well, she HATES my friends, so why am I with her, I hear you ask?  
  
Well, didn't you hear me say she has amazing tits? And I mean, wow, they have to be at LEAST a D cup...  
  
Every lad I know is jealous, its magic, and the SFG's (Sirius fan girls) are all looking pretty put out, poor things. I'll smile in their general direction tomorrow. It's a hard job being good looking. But someone has to do it.  
  
I need to get things sorted in this head of mine, this is crazy, its quarter past one in the morning, I have school tomorrow and I'm up thinking about Remus Fucking Lupin. Wow, how good do those two words look?  
  
Fucking Lupin.  
  
Enough is enough, and, closing my eyes, I feel as if I catch the sound of weeping into a pillow, but then its gone, and so am I... 


End file.
